Broken
by Shadowblood13
Summary: My 1st twilight fanfic. Edward and Jacob fight over Bella. Seriously FIGHT. Set after New Moon. Please r/r. Im not good at summaries. Incomplete and in progress. Pls review and tell me what you think.
1. Provocation

(Bella's POV)

'Bloodsucker' Jacob called in greeting.  
'Mongrel' Edward's more composed reply.

' I merely wanted to make myself clear on the matter of Bella…' Edward said firmly. Oh My God. Please no. Don't fight. No! 'Bella is mine.' Edward entered this sentence fiercely. Fueled by jealousy and his love for me. ' And I'll fight for her with my life.' Edward continued. Oh crap.

' I hope you're ready, you disgusting parasite.'  
' I'm always ready and I will win her back.'

Then Jacob tried to strike a nerve. The memories of me in my abandonment. He was trying to prove himself better than Edward.

' You can never do the things for her that I can. When she gets cold, how are you going to warm her? You can't even kiss her right cause you'll just end up killing her. All you parasites want is her blood and her pain!'

Jacob shouted. Edward tensed. Furious with the declaration Jacob made.

' L love her too much to even think about killing her. You? All it takes is for you to lose your temper and you'll tear her apart. You don't deserve her, dog!'

With those words, Jacob started to shake. Edward crouched and pushed me behind him. Snarls and growls ripped from their chests and I just watched as my best friend and the love of my existence, prepared to fight. Tears fell from my face.


	2. Fight

(Bella's POV)

I stood there frozen in place. I wanted to scream at them to stop but my throat was dry. I couldn't speak. I wanted to stop them from hurting each other. Tears of frustration, fear and sadness trailed across my, never ending.

They launched themselves at each other. Mid way, Jacob exploded into the russet brown wolf that saved me from Laurent. They crashed into each other's bodies with a thunder like sound. They fell to the ground and wrestled, Jacob's jaws snapping at Edward and Edward's teeth trying to rip Jacob's head off. They jumped back at the same time.

Suddenly, my brain seemed to snap back into my body. I knew they were going to charge at each other again. I knew what I had to do. I was no longer frozen but I still felt cold. I found my voice, but I wouldn't need a voice for what I was about to do.

As they charged, I jumped in between them. They couldn't stop in time. I heard them both shouting but I didn't know what. I felt lost. Then I felt the pain.

It was the excruciating pain, I could feel every one of my bones breaking. I heard every sickening crack that came with it. Then I heard my skull fracture too. I could feel the blood pouring over me. I wish it would stop, I knew this would be hard to handle for Edward.

I could hear screaming. It had so much agony in it. Then I realized it was mine. I wanted to die. I couldn't bear the pain. I gasped my final words ' Edward, Jacob. I love you.' Then everything went black.


	3. Bella's Pain

(Edward's POV)  
Of The Fight

After wrestling Jacob, I couldn't seem to find away to his throat. Damn mongrel thought he could have Bella. I will never allow it. I jumped back and he mimicked my actions. I was not about to lose Bella. We charged at each other simultaneously. We were about to collide when I saw Bella's sweet face come into view, blocking my path, putting herself in between our collision course. I tried desperately to stop myself from crashing into her fragile body. I wasn't able to.

I felt my body crush her soft fragile frame. I heard sickening cracks as her bones broke against me. I shouted and I heard Jacob shout as well. I didn't care. I hated her pain. Her pain doubled my own. It was my fault. She didn't want Jacob and I to fight and I refused to listen.

She tried to stop us even if it meant her death. She sacrificed her life to acertain that Jacob and I would not be harmed. My sweet selfless Bella. She didn't deserve this pain. I heard her screams and they cut deep into the core of my cold unbeating heart.

I heard her, in the faintest voice, profess her love for me and Jacob as well. If only I still had tears, I would weep for her. My beautiful Bella.

I was alarmed when she closed her eyes and went limp. Jacob was weeping steadily. His tears falling onto her lovely face. My body shaking with silent sobs, I carried her and murmured I love you's softly in her ear. Then I turned to Jacob with a voice filled with unshielded sorrow and agony, I said "We have to get her to Carlisle." Jacob nodded.

He drove the car as I sat in the back with Bella in my arms as we rushed to my father's home. I hoped we could get there in time. My poor sweet Bella.


	4. Angel on Earth

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I ran out of ideas.**

(Ed POV)

Jacob swerved the car into the driveway of my home. Immediately my family appeared in front of the house. All of them rushing towards the car. Jacob and I got out of the car. I held Bella in my arms, I could sense she was losing her grip on life. But she wasn't going without a fight.

'Carlisle, I need help!' I said.

'Bring her inside.' He said as he ran into the house while the rest of us followed.

'Put her on the table.' I placed Bella as gently as possible on the table but she still winced in pain.

She was rapidly losing blood while Carlisle worked over her as fast as possible. He stopped to stand beside me. He turned me to face him.

'Edward...she's too damaged. I can't save her not as a human.' He said

He stared at me with eyes of agony asking, begging me to understand. He did not want to lose her anymore than the rest of my family did. I looked at my family, all silently urging me to do what I had objected to all along.

How could I take her life from her? I can't leave her without a soul. She'd be an angel, damned to walk the earth instead of residing in heaven. I can see Jacob's point now. Was I selfish enough to damn her to this life just because I could not bear to lose her?

'Do it, Edward.' I turned to Alice. She must have seen my resolve. 'It's what she wanted anyway. She wouldn't want a life, any life without you. She said

Still unsure, I looked to the last place I would have looked. I turned to Jacob. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he stared at me.

'Change her, Edward. I would rather see her happy with you than see her human and dead.' He walked towards Bella and I stepped aside.

He bent and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'You'll always be my best friend.'

I came forward as Jacob stepped back. 'I'm so sorry Bella, my angel.'

I kissed her neck, then taking a deep breath I bit into her soft fragile skin.


End file.
